The Cartoon Force Episode 2: A Goodbye And A Hello
by randy1317
Summary: When Slade declares he is returning to his original realm to take it over, the Teen Titans must leave the cartoon force and return as well to stop Slade. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle brings Spike to Arkville and he becomes part of the force.


The villains were in their HQ, coming up with new schemes to defeat the heroes. Slade however, was already working on a new machine. As he was building it, Dr. Doofensmirtz took a look at it.

"Wow, Slade, I'm impressed! What's it do?"

"It's a machine that's going to ensure my takeover and bring about the defeat of the Teen Titans".

Doofensmirtz was confused.  
>"Wait, just the Teen Titans? What about all the other heroes?"<p>

Slade sighed and turned to Doofensmirtz.  
>"It's just going to be the Teen Titans because I'm leaving this realm for my original realm. I have a feeling with the sheer amount of heroes here, I could never initiate my plans. But there it will be much easier. Sorry for having to leave on such short notice".<p>

Just then the Joker walked in.  
>"Slade, what's this I hear about you wanting to return to your original realm?"<p>

"It's true" Slade replied. "I have to. It's the only way I can truly accomplish my goals".

The Joker scratched his head.  
>"Well, although I don't quite agree with it, I suppose a villain's gotta do what a villain's gotta do. So I am giving you permission to leave. But you have exactly one hour to get your things and leave".<p>

Slade nodded as the Joker left, shaking his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Doofensmirtz asked.

"Yes. Once I return my takeover will commence, and the Teen Titans will follow me and fall right into my trap. You should be thanking me that there will be five less heroes for you all to worry about now".

"Well, I guess that's true" Doofensmirtz said.

Later on, when the time came for Slade to leave, all the villains were gathered around to bid him farewell. He said goodbye to all of them and turned to Discord, who was holding an ice pack to his head (the result of an injury sustained the day before).

"Alright, Discord. I'm ready"

Discord snapped his fingers and teleported Slade back to his original realm.

All the villains stood for a moment in silence but then returned to creating their schemes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of Arkville Hills, Twilight Sparkle was getting everything ready for Spike's arrival. She made sure her home was clean, knowing that the baby dragon would be tired after being teleported to Arkville.<p>

"Twilight, who is this Spike that is your friend?" Starfire asked.

"He's my personal assistant from Ponyville. I'm bringing him here to Arkville because he must be so bored and lonely without any of us ponies being there. So I want you all to give him a warm welcome when he gets here".

Suddenly Robin's communicator began to beep and light up.

"That's wierd" he said. "This is the first time my communicator has functioned since we came to this realm".

He clicked to answer it and on the other end was Aqualad.

"Robin!" Aqualad said from the other end. "Thank goodness. You and the other Titans have to come back. It's an emergency!"

"Aqualad, what's going on there? Why do I hear explosions?"

"It's Slade. He somehow managed to come back and now he and his army are destroying the city. You guys have to come back we can't hold them off without you!"

Robin looked around at the other heroes and sighed.  
>"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can".<p>

He ended the call and Raven asked him, "Robin? Is everything all right?"

"Get the other Titans. We have to go back. Slade's trying to take over the city again".

Pinkie Pie cut in, "Wait, you guys have to leave? But you're not gonna get to meet Spike! And besides, you guys are the coolest, none of us want you to leave!"

Beast Boy rubbed Pinkie's head. "Sorry, Pinkie. We don't want to leave either, but we can't let Slade win. But make sure you tell Spike that we said hello".

"I hope you guys realize that once you return to your original realm, its impossible for all of you to return without an amazing amount of power, right?" Batman said.

"Unfortunately thats something we'll have to deal with. We're going to miss all of you, and we will never forget the adventures we shared with you". Robin told him.

Soon the Titans began to go around to everyone, saying their goodbyes.

Robin went over to Ike.  
>"Ike, I just want to say that it was an honor fighting with you"<p>

Ike answered, "And it was an honor to fight with you as well"

"I want you to promise me that you'll lead these heroes well".

Ike nodded and the two shook hands.

"Robin, we gotta go" Cyborg said.

The Titans stood together and waved goodbye as Raven used her powers to teleport them back.

The heroes all stood looking where the Titans had just been standing.

"I can't believe they're gone" Jenny said.

Phineas added, "They may be gone, but I know that I'm never going to forget them. I think that everyone can agree with me on that one".

Everyone did agree, but then Twilight said, "Well, I think I know what'll lighten up the mood. How about I bring Spike here now?"

All the heroes agreed and Twilight began to focus. Her horn glowed and suddenly the small purple dragon appeared in the room.

He rubbed his head and looked around, confused.  
>"Wha...where am I? Twilight? Is that you?"<p>

Twilight nodded and said, "It sure is, Spike. Welcome to your new home of Arkville Hills. And I'd like to introduce you to the Cartoon Force".

Spike's eyes widened as he looked around at the heroes. He saw his old freinds as well as the others, and met all the others. He was excited to now be a part of this realm.

"Aw man, this is awesome! I can't wait to go on some adventu-"

In the middle of his sentence he burped a little.

"Ew, Spike! Where are your manners?" Rarity told him.

"I'm sorry but that just came out of no-"

He burped again and this time fire came out, and in the fire was a note.

"Is that a letter from Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

Spike picked up the note and said, "Uh, nope. It's signed by someone called...the Teen Titans. Whoever that is".

Everyone gasped and listened intently.

"Spike, read that letter!" Applejack said.

He cleared his throat and read, "Dear Cartoon Force: We are happy to tell you that we have been able to push back Slade and his army. Although we haven't completely defeated him yet, we are coming close to victory. Our best wishes are with all of you and we hope you have many more adventures. Sincerely, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. P.S: We were able to send this message to you thanks to a little bit of Raven's magic".

Everyone became happy and began talking about the Titans.

"Sounds like they're doing pretty good so far!" Sonic said. "Let's just hope they can actually fully defeat Slade".

Spike was a little confused.  
>"Wait, who are the Teen Titans?"<p>

"We'll tell you about them later" Twilight said. "But right now, you should rest. I'm sure you're wiped out from being teleported here".

"Boy am I!" Spike said as he fell backwards and went to sleep.

"Oh, Spike!" Twilight laughed as she watched Spike drift off to sleep.


End file.
